Technical Field
This invention relates generally to construction equipment. More particularly, the invention is directed to equipment used during cutting of expansion joints into concrete. Specifically, the invention is directed to a cutting platform used to support a concrete cutter, particularly during the initial stages of cutting an expansion joint into a concrete pad such as a pad that forms a deck for an inground swimming pool.
Background Information
Concrete pads need to have expansion joints cut into them in order to allow for expansion and contraction of the concrete. In certain settings, such as in concrete pads for patios and pool decks, the pads extend for a distance above the ground surface that surrounds the pad. In order to cut these expansion joints into such a raised pad, a concrete cutter is typically rolled across the surface of the pad. A rotating saw blade on the concrete cutter bites into the concrete pad and denudes the concrete to form the joint.
The most problematic area of this joint-cutting process is the making of the initial cut into the pad. Much like cutting wood, it is ideal for the blade to be rotating when it makes the initial cut into the concrete pad. If the blade rotation is initiated when the concrete cutter is already on the pad, considerable damage to the upper surface of the pad may occur. It is particularly desirable to start cutting into the concrete pad at the outermost edge thereof. However, concrete cutters are decently heavy and unwieldy machines and positioning them a height above the ground at an edge of the concrete pad and with the blade rotating is very difficult. A movement in the wrong direction may result in considerable damage to the concrete pad and/or injury to the user of the concrete cutter.